


Lazy Afternoon

by Stariceling



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Established Relationship, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo only wanted a cozy afternoon. Shin's feeling a little more intense than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

Ryo drummed his fingers against his pillow in an impatient rhythm. He paused to look down at the top of Shin’s head, and when the other boy didn’t stir he repeated the gesture.

A sleepy Saturday afternoon had seemed like such a treat. The late afternoon sun seeped through the blinds and made narrow bands on the floor. Everything was warm and quiet. An hour ago Ryo would have been happy to talk with Shin, or daydream, or even take a comfortable nap.

Now he was completely naked, stretched out on his bed, feeling Shin’s body heat against his side. He could hear Bakuyan practically purring as he dozed nearby. He should have been completely relaxed and content, but he still couldn’t quite unwind. It was all Shin’s fault.

Shin had practically dragged him upstairs and deliberately seduced him when all he had in mind was a sleepy afternoon. Ryo was ignoring the fact that he had been the one to start kissing Shin, because Shin had done so much more than he had in mind.

There was no way Ryo could have guessed that Shin was such a physical lover until he confessed to him and put himself in a position to find out firsthand.

Once he had put his hands on Ryo, Shin had been so into it that Ryo wasn’t sure he could have convinced him to cool down, even if it had occurred to him. At that point, he had only been interested in getting Shin to do more. Shin had been so intense, Ryo could still feel the path Shin had licked down his chest and across his stomach.

Ryo gripped the pillow in his free hand, remembering the way Shin’s tongue had looked teasing along the top of his pants. He had squeezed his eyes shut, and felt rather than saw Shin fumbling with his fly, yanking his jeans down before he started to work his mouth over Ryo through his underwear.

The jeans were lying forgotten on the floor somewhere. Or maybe they were behind the bed. Ryo couldn’t quite remember and didn’t feel like getting up to look. His underwear still dangled from one ankle, but he couldn’t get himself to care enough to either kick them off or pull them back into place.

The whole affair had actually been very satisfying. It wasn’t like he minded Shin pouncing on him when it hadn’t occurred to him that he wanted to be pounced. Spending the afternoon naked beside Shin was just as enjoyable and playful as anything else.

If not for the fact that Shin was still fully clothed, Ryo would have been perfectly content with the whole situation. As it was, he was not only irritated but also a bit inclined to sulk over it. Shin had no problem driving him crazy with his hands or his mouth, but he didn’t give Ryo a chance to do the same, or to even cuddle him.

Ryo didn’t think he had ever been so frustrated by mere clothes. He could feel Shin’s jeans pressing against his bare knee. Worse, that was the only part of him Shin was actually touching, and it didn’t even count because of his stupid insistence on clothes.

Wanting to actually touch wasn’t just because it was Shin, though that was certainly part of it. Ryo’s bed was so narrow, it wasn’t meant to be shared by two people who weren’t willing to be touching one another.

Maybe Shin was already asleep. Ryo had originally suggested a nap as a nice way to waste a few lazy hours before Shin had jumped him. From what he could see of Shin, he was so relaxed that he had to either be asleep or something close to it.

Ryo twisted around until he was facing the wall. He was starting to imagine that Shin’s interest in him was only sexual, and while it felt great while they were doing it. . . it could feel awkward as hell when Shin behaved this way afterwards.

Shin came awake enough to follow his restless movements. He rested his hands on Ryo’s shoulders for a second before he murmured into Ryo’s ear, “Are you all right?”

“Hm.” Ryo wasn’t normally inclined to sulk, but he couldn’t help himself at the moment. Shin was more than his lover, he was a precious friend, and Ryo didn’t want to explode at him right now. Better to internalize it.

“I thought you would be asleep by now.” Shin sat up, leaning over Ryo so that his face was visible at last. He was smiling as he laid his hand on Ryo’s cheek.

Ryo had been perfectly ready to nap, right up until Shin had used his own body against him and screwed him senseless. Giving Shin a black look, he rolled onto his back. He had to remind himself again that he didn’t want to explode at Shin.

Licking his lips and shifting above Ryo, Shin looked fairly nervous. He bent to give Ryo a peck on the mouth. “Am I disturbing you?”

Ryo gave in quickly. It wasn’t Shin who was bothering him, so much as his stubborn insistence on clothes. Well, his clothes and the fact that he hadn’t felt able to touch Shin a moment ago. After taking a moment to think on how easily his second problem had been solved, Ryo grinned. He grabbed Shin’s shirt and started to pull it up.

With a ready smile, Shin helped Ryo pull his shirt off, tossing it to the floor and laying comfortably on top of Ryo. Bakuyan made a grumbling noise from where he was laying beside the bed, meaning that the discarded shirt had probably landed on him. Almost instantly, Ryo was distracted from that by having Shin kiss him softly.

Shin usually wouldn’t kiss him. He would lick Ryo, or trail his mouth over any part of his body he thought he could get away with. He would even suck hungrily on Ryo’s neck or chest until he left embarrassing little marks everywhere, but he saved kisses for special occasions.

Right now Ryo was going to get as many kisses out of Shin as he possibly could.

Ryo rolled over to pin Shin to his bed. He enjoyed having Shin on top of him, but not so much that he would pass up a chance to get the better of him for once. He started working at Shin’s pants, tugging them down his hips since his belt and fly were already undone.

It wasn’t until he actually tried that he realized that having Shin lying down was making it difficult to get his pants off. It took him another minute to realize that Shin was amused by the trouble he was having.

“Aren’t you going to help?”

“Sure.” Shin lifted his hips and yanked his jeans and underwear down off of his hips in one movement. With Ryo’s help he had quickly wiggled out of his clothes entirely.

Satisfied now that Shin had matched his state of undress, Ryo settled down to lie beside Shin. He snuggled close, one hand on Shin’s back while the other rubbed over his leg.

“What else do you want me to help with?” The suggestion was plain in Shin’s voice.

“Nothing.” Ryo tugged Shin into his arms and claimed his lips before Shin could even attempt to avoid the kiss. Now that he had Shin’s warm body cuddled against his own he was enjoying himself a lot more.

Shin sighed and shifted closer, his body settling comfortably against Ryo’s. “This is nice,” he said, agreeing with Ryo’s silent contentment. “More?”

“Mm. Later.” The sex was great, Ryo would never deny that, but what he enjoyed most were lazy moments like this. He wasn’t going to give up this moment for anything, not now. He wanted to savor the feeling of being close to Shin just because he felt like it. Shin’s body was so comfortable curled against his, and his lips were so sweet when they traded lazy kisses. Ryo couldn’t help wanting to drift into a contented doze like this.

This was what lazy afternoons were for.


End file.
